Speak Now
by mischief-manager00
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl" -Speak Now. One-shot


**Speak Now **

Castle had left after that zombie case, 3 months ago. No reason, no good bye. Just a note saying he had all the research he needed. He left in his wake an all but crushed Beckett, a confused Ryan and a fuming Esposito.

A pile of mail lay on the corner of Beckett's desk, unopened and untouched. Castle's chair stood solemnly, dusty and lonely. Setting her coffee down (which hadn't tasted the same since he left), she grabbed the pile of mail.

Shuffling through the pile of reports and throwing them on to her desk, Beckett's hand froze. Her eyes widening, like saucers, and drawing in a short breath of air, she stared at it in shock.

Ryan and Esposito looked up from their paperwork at her sharp intake of breath. "Beckett, what's up?" Ryan asked. Her two partners stood up and looked at the envelope that was clutched in her hand.

"Detectives Ryan, Esposito and Beckett. 12th Precinct, Homicide Division, New York, New York." Esposito read out, deciphering the curled handwriting. "Who's it from?"

"Castle," Beckett choked out, "and Jacinda Flynn." She pointed to the return address in the corner.

"Are you going to open it?" Ryan asked, his curiosity getting a better of him. Beckett slit the envelope open and pulled out a fancy, expensive card. She handed it to Ryan, dreading what was going to be on it. "We would like to formally invite you to the wedding of Richard Edgar Castle and Jacinda Marie Flynn." His eyes moved to Beckett, who was frozen, staring straight ahead, then to his partner, asking for help.

Beckett squeezed her eyes closed, hoping that this was some sick twisted dream, but it wasn't. Eyes snapping open, she inhaled slowly, steadying her self. Esposito laid a hand on her back. "I'm gonna go grab a coffee, either of you two want one?" Beckett managed shakily.

"No, I'm fine, boss." Ryan said, still staring at the wedding invitation in shock. Esposito shook his head.

Beckett stood up and shoved her hands into her leather jacket, not wanting the boys to see her shaking hands. She walked to the old coffee machine in the break room, ignoring the espresso machine, and set a cup under it.

Shutting her eyes again, she fought tears.

She had waited too long. He had loved her. But the key was _loved_, as in past tense, no longer. If his leaving was not enough, the dedication in the most recent Nikki Heat book, which was released a month or so after he left, was the final blow, it had simply said, 'A big thank you to my friends at the 12th.'

What if she had told him? Would he still have left? These thoughts whirred her head.

Kate Beckett had found her one and done, and he was getting married in a few weeks time.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lists, bills and photos lay scattered across the island in the kitchen. Castle was currently sorting through the bills.

Alexis peered around the corner, hoping the blonde wasn't there. Once clearing the room, she walked in.

"Hey dad." Castle's head shot up.

"Hey pumpkin."

"How's the wedding going?" Alexis forced a smile on to her face. She had not approved of the wedding, but if it made her dad happy, then she would go along with it. And anyway, she only had a month or so left and she would be off to college.

"Good. Just going through bills." Alexis fought back a grimace. Jacinda and her family weren't paying for anything at all, leaving her dad with every bill.

"Hmmm," Alexis nodded, raising her eyebrows. Pulling out a stool and sitting back in it, her eyes scanned across the paper in front of her.

A long list of names lay in front of her. Her interest piqued, she grabbed it. Seeing a few familiar names, like the names of Paige and her parents, and her dad's writer buddies, the mayor, but her eyes stopped at the bottom of the page. Four names were written down. Detective Kevin Ryan, Detective Javier Esposito, Doctor Lanie Parish and Detective Kate Beckett.

Looking up at her dad, who was still going through bills, unaware, Alexis spoke with a slight undertone of contempt, "Dad,"

"Yes, sweetie?" He looked up, confused by the anger in her voice.

"Why did you invite Kate?"

Castle looked down at his shoes, not meeting his daughter's piercing blues. He had done it out of spite. She didn't love him, he knew that much, so she should be happy with his marriage. Right?

"I dunno." He shrugged noncommittally. "She should be happy that I'm happy. So I thought it would be nice." His voice lowered to almost silence, "And it's not like she loves me."

His eyes rose and found Alexis watching him, obviously disappointed in him.

"I expected better from you dad. I have to go. Lanie needs my help with an autopsy." Alexis pushed off the table and shot one last pitying glance his way.

No matter what he did, the damn switch wouldn't turn off. He still loved Katherine Beckett with all his heart. But she had lied to him and didn't return his affections, so it was time to move on.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Castle fidgeted with his tie one last time, hastily checking his reflection. He could hear Jacinda yelling at her bridesmaids in a room a few doors over. His mother stuck her head in, "It's time, kiddo." The slight disappointment in her voice did not go unnoticed, but he shook it off.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked coolly.

"Yes, I'm sure." He walked past her and moved towards the alter. Scanning the audience for his friends from the 12th, he only found Ryan, Esposito and Lanie, no Kate. All three were glaring at him coldly and he quickly averted his gaze.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kate stood outside the chapel, fiddling with the ring on her necklace. Lanie's caring face came into view, "Are you gonna come in? It's going to start soon."

"Yeah. I guess." Kate followed Lanie into the packed church.

Jacinda's loud family was front and center, all talking loudly in high voices.

A pair of red heads was slightly off to the side, Alexis and Martha. Martha was donning a large, black hair clip. Kate had to stifle a smile. Lanie had told her that Alexis and Martha were both firmly against this marriage.

Kate was on the edge of the row, by a door in the back, not the main door. Lanie pressed a reassuring hand on to her knee as some dreadful music began. Esposito and Ryan were taking turns glancing at her with worried expressions. And Jenny would occasionally send pitying smiles her way.

Jacinda and her father entered and everyone stood. Her dress was an atrocious mess with puffy shoulders and layered skirts, like some sort of melted cake.

As she reached Castle, a light thrum of rain began beating upon the roof. Kate suppressed a morbid smile. How convenient it was when the weather matched your mood.

When the pair began saying their vows, it became too much for her. Kate stood up silently and slipped out the back door. Standing in the foyer of the church, pacing back and forth frantically. A stray tear fell traitorously down her cheek.

She started walking towards the main entrance/ exit. Giving one last look to the happy wedding, she was surprised to see Castle glancing at her. In a last minute decision, Kate mouthed to Castle, "I'm so sorry. I love you."

Then she turned on her heel and ran out into the rain.

Collapsing on the steps in front of the church, she buried her face in her hands. Rain and her tears blended together on her face. Kate stood up shakily and began to walk away from the church. Across from the church was the park where she and Castle had the talk that made her think he understood.

Her feet led her to the empty swing set and she sat in one of them, staring at the empty one next to her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Castle had to do everything in his power not to let his jaw drop. She had just said she loved him. Kate Beckett had said she loved him. He was brought out of his reverie by the gravely voice of the priest, "If anyone has any objections to this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a dead silence. He was praying that someone, anyone would object. No one did.

So he took it upon himself to do it. "I'm sorry Jacinda. You're a great woman, but my heart belongs to another." Castle gave her one last peck on the cheek before hightailing it down the aisle.

There were shouts from the Flynn in protest, a shriek of, "Halleluiah!" from Martha, but all was ignored as Castle burst through the doors.

For a brief moment, he thought she had left. Ran, just like she always did. His eyes flew around the area, looking for his true one and done.

A figure sat on the swing set across the street, their swings. Castle started sprinting towards it, determined and strong.

The person's back was turned to him. A pair of heels rested to one side, filling with water. A cascade of dark brown hair fell across his back. "Kate!"

She turned to him, the shock evident on her face. "Castle?"

He moved towards her and lifted her off the swing. Her green-brown eyes were filled with tears. Castle's eyes scanned over her as he held her elbows. She was thinner than she was before he left, obviously no one had made sure she ate everyday and she had the air of one who had lost everything and was doing nothing about it.

It shattered his heart of ice.

"I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." He pressed his mouth to her's fiercely.

When they pulled apart, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Castle," she muttered, "I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"I love you too," They shared a smile and another kiss. "We're kinda a mess, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are." Kate laughed lightly; Castle lifted her up and spun her around.

His tux was sopping wet and his shoes ruined. Her dress was pressing into her skin, chilling her intensely and her hair was stick straight from the water.

"We should probably get inside. You're going to catch a cold." Castle said, catching her hand in his and grabbing her shoes as he pulled her back towards the church.

There was quite a bit of hustle and bustle going on inside. The group from the 12th, Alexis and Martha were standing off to the side, peeking out the door, searching for the pair. They could make out the outlines of two people standing together closely.

A few minutes later, Kate and Castle walked up the stairs to the church. Jacinda and her obnoxious family were sending them searing glares that went unnoticed and ignored.

Lanie, Martha and Alexis all shrieked with joy at the sight of their clasped hands. They were bombarded with hugs and congratulations.

"We should celebrate this with a drink!" Esposito yelled.

"To the Old Haunt!" Ryan raised a hand in a fist.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Oh look, we're in the paper." Castle slid a copy of the morning paper to Kate, a large grin playing across his lips.

The article read: "Best selling novelist Richard Castle abandons wedding for muse, NYPD Detective Kate Beckett."

"And couldn't be happier about it." Castle added, wrapping his arm around her. She was wearing a shirt of his and a pair of his sweatpants.

She leaned back and pecked him on the lips sweetly.

"I have no complaints." She said cheerfully.

"Soooo… I know we've only been together for like 12 hours, but we've known each other for like 4 years. So I was wondering," Castle stuttered, "if you would marry me?" He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Yes. But how?" Kate asked, pointing at the ring.

Castle shrugged, "I know a guy." He slid the ring on to her finger and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"But can we keep this quiet for a little bit? Just tell the guys and Lanie?" Castle nodded, knowing how much Kate valued her privacy. "I love you so much."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. There was silence.

The ceremony had been a blur. Both had finished with 'always'.

"Then I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**So how was it? I have a concussion right now, so I can not be fully responsible for any errors or confusion. This is based off of Taylor Swift's Speak Now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I would love to hear you thoughts. **


End file.
